


i'm inlove with the shape of you (we push and pull like a magnet too)

by perrieeelebabyyy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Feminine Louis, Feminine Zayn, Gay, M/M, Some-shit-Hendall, Top Harry, Top Liam, idkwhattoaddsoyeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrieeelebabyyy/pseuds/perrieeelebabyyy
Summary: "I have one more thing left to say," Zayn added, giving Louis a look that absolutely scared him to death. Louis hated it when Zayn shot him those big innocent-looking eyes."What?" Louis asked, really annoyed."I want you to be my best man." he said firmly. As the words slipped out of his mouth, Louis found his mouth hanging open. He couldn't be any more serious."Where's Liam?" He suddenly inquired, lifting a brow.Zayn giggled. "He's on his way to ask someone to be his best man," he answered, emphasizing the word someone. "He's driving down to Doncaster, I believe."or whereLouis is Zayn's best friend who happens to be Liam's fiancé who happens to be Harry's best friend who also happens to be Louis' crush.(this one will have more than 3 chapters sooooo)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my lovely girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+lovely+girlfriend).



> Hi! I reposted this one and changed the title soooo, yuuuup. This is for my girlfriend, Elly

Exams had come and gone, leaving Louis dead tired from long weeks of progressive studying and time-consuming projects. Dramatic Arts wasn't exactly the easiest part of the Art program he was in, but it was something he truly loved. It was definitely way better than what his older sister was doing; Charlotte was an aspiring make-up artist.

Louis had just completed his third year of university. He was soon going to be a senior, prepared to enter the real world with a real career and everything, but that was in another year from now. He had all the time in the world to still focus on living and having a social life. And Manchester was the place to do it. 

When he was in thirteenth grade, he received an acceptance letter to Manchester State University. He was more than pleased about it, blabbing the news to his family and neighbourhood. For once, he had the feeling of being professionally accomplished. Louis is no longer had to hide under by his older sister's shadow. A week before he started college, Zayn - who was accepted into the photojournalism program - and he drove up to Manchester, permanently departing from Doncaster.

Louis never wished to return to that stupid place, again. Never.

Reclined on his nude framed bed, which remained in a shared dorm bedroom with his bestfriend in the entire gay world, he read overthe latest issue of a dramatic arts news magazine. Rock music blared in the background as he flipped through the pages. Louis always enjoyed the start of summer since it gave him time to refresh and rest.

Then in the midst of his lone time, Zayn Javadd Malik, his bestfriend, barged into the room, squirming as his hands flew all over the place. The corners of his lips tugged into a captivating grin while he squealed and jumped. "I'm getting married!" he bellowed, loud enough to burst Louis' ear drum.

At first, Louis thought he wasn't serious.

"Yeah, okay there Z." he retorted, rolling his eyes. He tended to exaggerate a lot when something hopelessly romantic happened with him and his smart ass boyfriend, Liam Payne. So, naturally, Louis didn't believe a word he said. "What did he do now?" Louis asked.

Zayn's mouth curled into a frown while he hastily sat on Louis' bed, at the edge. "You have to believe me this time, Lewis." he urged, showing off his eft hand. 

More specifically, his ring finger.

When people said that you should only accept a marriage proposal if the man gave you a big rock, they were right indeed. Liam had purchased the most breathtaking engagement ring Louis had ever witnessed, and he saw many of them as the years passed by. Every bit of the ring sparkled under the light, and the circular diamond in the middle added the perfect touch to it.

"Holy motherfucking shit," Louis exclaimed, grabbing Zayn's hand. As he admired the sight of the beautiful jewellery, he simpered to himself. His bestfriend was really lucky. "Since when? I didn't think this was going to be for real, Z. Wow, this is no joke." 

"I know it isn't," Zayn admitted, the pep in his voice starting to make a comeback. Then, ge casually changed the subject. "He proposed almost five hours ago, when we were on his car, making our way to the beach." His gaze appeared dumbfounded, the proof of his love visibly evident. "He was so nervous, Lou. It made me laugh, really. Liam was just too cute about it."

Louis chuckled lightly as he slowly let go of Zayn's fingers. "I'm so happy for you two," he told him honestly, sighing in a perky way. "Congratulations, Z."

Zayn couldn't seem any happier, except when they attended the Panic! At The Disco concert when they were thirteen. Now, those were the days. He was head over heels for Liam. They dated all through the last four years and courted for one year before that, when they were still in eleventh grade. Louis faintly smiled as he remembered the times when Zayn would go on and on about Liam, through their late night conversations on the phone. 

He just couldn't believe that they were actually engaged, soon to be wed at the end of the aisle. It felt abundantly unreal.

"I have one more thing left to say," Zayn added, giving Louis a look that absolutely scared him to death. Louis hated it when Zayn shot him those big innocent-looking eyes.

"What?" Louis asked, really annoyed.

"I want you to be my best man." he said firmly. As the words slipped out of his mouth, Louis found his mouth hanging open. He couldn't be any more serious.

Louis as his best man? In the past, he had been a bestman for countless weddings, such as his elder cousins' or friends of the family. Being a bestman was supposed to be fun, but he disliked it with a passion. Professional suits with new Italian shoes were just never his thing. Yet, he felt touched that his very own best friend chose him to be his bestman, rather than one of his younger brothers.

"Liam and I talked about who we wanted after I said yes," he started to speak again, combing hia fingers through his silver and black hair. "And I immediately picked you. Daniel and Laurence are literally to young to be it, and honestly, I think you're the right person. I know you won't disappoint me and plus, you're so stunning."

"Shut up," Louis muttered, blocking his face with the magazine. 

Zayn playfully slapped Louis' thigh, sticking out his lip in the process. "I'm not kidding, Lou." he pleaded, his voice coming out whiny. "I trust you to be my best man. Okay?"

Three long minutes flew by as their stares locked, as if they were playing a no blinking game. Giving in, Louis nodded reluctantly, biting on his cheeks to prevent from smiling. "Okay," he repeated. "Thank you."

Zayn screamed as he pulled him into a bone crushing embrace, nearly choking Louis. Louis snaked out of his arms when he couldn't handle it while a chuckle evaded his lips.

As they spent minutes of discussing starters for the wedding plans, a thought popped into Louis' head. "Where's Liam?" He suddenly inquired, lifting a brow.

Zayn giggled. "He's on his way to ask someone to be his best man," he answered, emphasizing the word someone. "He's driving down to Doncaster, I believe."

"Doncaster?"

Zayn gave Louis a nod. "Yeah. I know what you're thinking. That dreadful city. But Liam had to ask his best friend, too, you know."

Louis froze in place.

His best friend? Instantly, one person popped into his mind. 

In high school, Liam was always known as a genius, specializing in science and math. Despite his surprisingly low class on the social ladder, Liam's best friend was at the very top. He was an excellent soccer player, a band member and a wonderfully, outgoing guy, as well.

That someone was Harry Styles.

He also happened to be Louis' former crush throughout high school, causing a pink blush to be painted on his cheeks whenever Harry greeted him hello with an eye-catching, Hollywood smile. And now, he was going to be Louis' partner at Zayn and Liam's wedding.

"You little shit," Louis spat out to Zayn smacking his arm hard enough to leave a red mark. "No wonder you chose me to be your other best man! It's all a set-up."

Zayn yelped. "Ow," he complained, completely surprised at Louis' sudden harsh reaction. "You hit so hard, Lou. When I'm married, you don't get to do that anymore. Geez."

"I don't want to be your best man anymore."

Zayn's eyes widened in horror, abruptly shaking his head. "No," he said, squeezing his hands to help with him plea. "I swear to God I chose you before Liam chose Harry. I can even call him to prove it." He then lifted his hands in surrender and began to slide it down the back pocket of his khakis, reaching for his cellphone. 

"Don't," Louis said right away. "I've liked him since eight grade and now that my feelings for him died down, I don't think I can face him again."

Zayn laughed out loud. "Yes, you can. I can see you're still into him. But come on, Lou. It's been three years - almost four now. You changed. He changed. So, don't worry about a thing."

As Zayn squeezed Louis' hand, Louis fake smiled, his heart pounding a hundred beats per second. 

It was just some silly high school crush. 

Right?

Zayn and Louis dug into their subway sandwiches at the food court on campus, severely famished as though they were a hungry pack of wolves. Shortly after finding out that Louis was going to be paired up with his ex-crush for the wedding party, his stomach growled, more than ready to eat away his annoyance. 

Because it was summer vacation for most of the students, the food court was practically a desert. A cluster of summer school students - who seemed unintelligent and irritating to Louis - sat at the farthest table in the left corner. Their laughter blasted at every bit of the atmosphere and Louisbsuddenly wished to have my earphones with him.

"So," he began, carefully chewing his food. "Did you and Liam reveal the news to your parents?" Zayn swallowed a bite of his sandwich and then wiped the crumbs off of his mouth with a napkin. "Um, no," he said quietly. "We were planning to tell everyone on the same day at a formal dinner."

"Very fancy." Louis gave him a smug grin and then bit into his sandwich again. After Louis digested the rest of it, he said, "Are you saying that I'm the only one who knows?"

"You and Harry," Zayn corrected.

"Yeah. Whatever."

Zayn snorted, covering hus mouth afterwards. His cheeks flushed into a pink hue, something that happened when he died of laughter. When he laughed, no sound came out, but instead, slight tears streamed down to his face. "You need to face the fact that Harry's the other best man," he mentioned, his breaths heavy and rapid. "God, you should see your face now."

Louis' eyebrows knitted together as he shot him another one of his signature eyerolls. "Stop," he warned him, pointing at Zayn's direction like a strict mother would. "Do you think your parents will be okay with the whole marriage thing?" he then asked, aside from his obvious distress.

Zayn shrugged. "I'm an adult now, so I think they'll be fine with it. But in all honesty, I have no idea what will happen, Lou." He paused and took a swig from his water bottle, silently burping to himself. "If they're not fine with it, I don't know what I'll even do." 

Louis sat there silently, not a word escaping from his mouth. He wasn't sure what to say. 

From what he knew and saw, Zayn's parents were extremely down to earth. His mom, Tricia, one of the coolest mother on the planet, texting on her phone every single minute and chatting to others like she was a teenager. On the other hand, his dad, Yaser, was ridiculously generous, and cooked killer. But on a serious note, Louis didn't know whether his parents would be laidback enough to let their oldest get married at a young age.

"Let's not think about them," Zayn suggested giddily. He crumpled the tissue paper used from his sandwich and placed it on top of his green tray. The corners of his mouth coiled into yet another grin. "Why don't we talk about where the wedding should take place?" he suggested, clapping excitedly.

Louis grunted, coughing due to a fit of low chortles. "You talk as if I'm the husband," Louis pointed out, sipping water. 

"You technically have to act like it half the time since Liam's going to spend quite a bit on his thesis research, while planning the typical stuff for the big day." He sighed in awe. "What a guy. I still can't believe he's the one, Lou."

For the next hour or so, Louis stayed put while listening to Zayn converse about suit fittings and flower arrangements. Liam had little input about what the guy had to wear, choosing pink, white and gray as the colour scheme. Meanwhile, Zayn preferred the other to sport pink, white and gray suits.

"I want you to wear a pink, white and gray though," he declared afterwards. "You're going to be the other best man and I think if you where it, you would look even more picture perfect with Harry."

Louis' head bobbed up quickly. "Seriously, Z? Shut up. I get it already." In all honesty, Louis dreaded their wedding day more than anything. More than his own upcoming wedding and the funny thing was, he wasn't even engaged.

Zayn was about to continue blabbering until he was interrupted by a surprising buzz from his pocket. He quite gasped at the vibration, his fingers diving inside to grab his phone. "Hi Li," he greeted. Then he went silent, his lips forming into a solid line. Louis watched him nod a few times and say a fast I love you, before pressing end once the conversation was over. 

"What's wrong?" 

Zayn's eyes briefly shut close. "You're going to murder me, Lou." he said simply.

Louis' eyebrows creased in the middle as his heart started to thump hard for the second time that day. "What is it?"

"It turns out Li met up with Harry half way in the route." he explained, flattening out his black t-shirt. "And Liam told me they're on their way here. As in fifteen minutes from now."

Louis lmost went into cardiac arrest, almost tumbling from his seat and to the ground.

Again.

Back in the dorm, Louis rapidly showered under seven minutes. He needed to look and smell good in front of the two guys. He didn't possibly think that he was going to see his high school crush after three long years. 

Did he grow tremendously buff? Was he still into singing as much as he was when he was a kid? Did he have a beard? And most importantly, did he have a girlfriend or a fling of some sort? Too many questions roamed in Louis' mind, giving him a light headache. 

Zayn patiently waited by his bed, scrolling through wedding ideas on Tumblr on his phone. He squealed the instant he discovered something he would use, giggling as Louis changed into another pair of tight jeans, black sheer t-shirt.

"Z." Louis whined, exasperated at the speed of him dolling up. Louis refused to wear too much cosmetics, applying mascara and slight cherry chapstick. As he stared at his reflection in the mirror on their shared dresser, Louis said, "Why me? Why did Harry have to meet your fiance halfway? You got to be shitting me." 

Zayn locked his phone as he unhurriedly rose to his feet, smirking in Louis' direction. "I thought you said your feelings were stashed to the side?" he teased.

Louis glared daggers from where he stood. "Why are they even coming here?" he demanded.

Zayn's shoulders lifted then fell. "I'm not sure. All I know is that Harry left his car where they met up and he's the one driving up here."

Louis groaned loudly. 

"You look pretty as always," his best friend complimented, staring at him from the bottom of his toes to the top of his head. "You cleaned up real nice for Harry huh?"

Louis attempted to throw his chapstick at him. He swiftly dodged it with his right hand while backing away slowly. "You need better aim, Louis." he said smirking.

"I'm not ready to see him."

"Louis." Zayn groaned, not even appearing serious. Louis loves how he found it extremely amusing to see him spazzing over some guy. Not just any guy. His former crush. "Geez, he won't bite. Well, not yet." he started to dance in a seductive way. 

Louis covered his face, no longer able to move an inch.

"Oops!" Zayn exclaimed, glancing at the screen of his phone. "They're outside now."

Louis shook his head abruptly. "I can't go out there. I won't," he stated as strongly as he could manage. "You go ahead. I'll stay here. I feel like vomitting."

Zayn busted into laughter, making helis way towards Louis, prepared to drag him to the front of the dorm building. "Don't be such a chicken, Louis." he convinced, straddling Louis with his arms. "We'll just say hi and leave."

As Zayn pulled him through their doorway, Louis groaned, kicking his feet in the air like a toddler. He was not mentally, verbally nor physically prepared for this moment.

What if Harry glimpsed at Louis strangely? That was the very last thing he wanted to happen. 

"Babe!" Zayn yelled, sprinting towards his soon-to-be husband and leaping into his arms. Louis hastily sighed as henobserved the way they hugged and kissed, suddenly wanting their kind of relationship. A real and corny one at the least. 

Scratching the back of hisnhead awkwardly, he hesitantly marched up to the couple, lifting his hand in a wave. Liam kindly smiled at Louis, wrapping a steady arm around Zayn.

"Congrats," Louis said to him, clearing his throat. "You're a lucky man, Liam."

Zayn giggled, leaning his head against Liam's chest, eyeing him happily. "I am, eh?" he joked, staring at Zayn, fondly. They looked so in love, so much so that Louis had the unexpected urge to jump off a cliff. 

"Thank you," Liam added, sincerely.

Then he came, taking long strides past the rover. Louis stared at Harry as he opened his arms wide, crushing poor Zayn into a tight hug. They laughed and so did Liam. 

Louis seriously had to rech into a toilet. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered around like a wild tornado inside. He guess his stupid crush on Harry hadn't gone away. He still liked him. Henstill found him to be one of the nicest and most attractive guys hebhave ever known.

He silently analyzed as hebtook notice of his arms. They were pleasantly muscular, evident that he worked out daily. Whiffs of his subtle cologne touched his nose while he started a conversation with the newly engaged couple. 

"You remember my bestfriend Louis, right?" Zayn asked him, ending Louis' quick and hypnotizing trance. He gave Louis a part mocking and part mischievous look as he reached for Louis' hand, to which he grabbed onto. "He's my best man, Harry."

Harry smiled, that sweet, handsome smile of his, before twisting his head. Puberty definitely did him justice. 

Suddenly, the two of thembwere face to face. Louis' cheeks flamed once their eyes met, his palms starting to drip in sweat. Harry flashed his perfectly good teeth at Louis, sticking out his hand. 

"Nice to see you ag- Lo- William Tomlinsom?" he said, wide eyed. 

For those couple of seconds, Louis instantly forgot everything.

The only thing he visualized in his head was the exact way Harry gaped at him, his jaw slightly dropping low as his eyes grew bigger and bigger. 

Was that a good thing? "The one and only," Louis said timidly.

Harry's entire face shockingly evolved into a cozy pink, starting from the cliff of his chin to the tips of his ears. Louis stifled himself from chuckling at his embarrassment. Usually, in their high school days, he wouldn't typically have such a shocked facial expression when they met up for his math tutoring. He was easily bemused, a strategy for soccer or a new girl on his mind.

But this, this was different.

"Wow," he said, under his breath. Louis heard him clear his throat before dropping his arm to his side. "It's been such a long while huh, Louis?" 

Louis nodded in agreement.

Zayn patted Liam's arms, biting on his lips. Louis had a feeling he thought their reunion was incredibly hilarious, and once Harry was no longer staring, hr quickly shot Zayn a grimace. Zayn stuck out his tongue. 

"Shall we go drive back to Doncaster?" Liam questioned, gazing directly at his fiancée. "Babe?" he called again when he didn't reply.

Zayn shook his head out of thought, letting out a signature giggle. "Of course," he said to him. Then he spun on his heel to me. "Liam wants to get a head start to my parents' house, Lou. You don't have to join us if you don't want to." he pursed his lips, wiggling his eyebrows on purpose - something he did in order to convince somebody in getting his way. "But, if you'd like, please come."

Louis groaned. "Sitting in a car stuck in the middle of traffic? No thanks." Harry laughed softly, his lips recoiling upwards. "You should come, Lou." he persuaded. Nickname makes Louis' heart beats ten times faster. "Liam and I will take turns driving on our way there. You'll have time to nap and stuff."

"I do like napping," Louis mumbled as he fidgeted with his fingers. 

Liam clapped his hands. "It's settled then," he cried in a joyous voice. He pulled Zayn's body closer to his eagerly, beaming down at him. Their height difference was absolutely cute to see. "You two should get your things since we're going to be back home for awhile. Harry and I will wait out here."

On their way back into their dorm, Louis shook his head dazily, suddenly aware about what was really going on. 

Things were moving pretty fast. One second he was just told that he was going to be the other best man then the other, he had been face to face with his crush in high school. Now, they were legitimately taking a road trip back to their hometown. And that was all in a single day.

As he tossed his toiletries, pajamas, extra clothes and what not into his big navy blue duffel bag that he rarely used, he sighed deeply. Zayn heard, stood up from his packing and calmly rubbed Louis' back. 

"I'm sorry I pulled you into this," he whispered.

Louis snorted. "Yeah right. You're probably mentally jumping for joy because I'm going to be stuck in the same car with Harry."

Zayn drew in a breath but smiled anyway. "You know me so well."

"You really are a little bullshit."

"I'll sit next you, gosh."

Louis zipped up his bag and patted his legs. "Please do. I'm still shaking from when he realized who I was, Z. I hate it."

Zayn clamped his mouth in delight, attempting to silence himself from overly squirming. "He probably thought you were so pretty, Lou." he exclaimed, practically throwing himself at Louis. Louis rolledbhis eyes. "It was a funny sight to see, though. Oh my goodness. I'm so glad that Liam and I chose you guys."

Rolling hisneyes, Louis rose to his feet and began to lug his bag out the door. Zayn followed and as he locked the entrance to their dorm, a fragment of uncertainty and slight adventure crossed his mind. 

After today, Louisnknew things were about to get wild and he was not hundred percent ready for the ride. 

Louis rested his head against the window as Harry drove the van, Liam on his passenger side. Zayn sat on his right, scrolling through more wedding ideas on his phone. Unfortunately, Louis' phone had no data plan. He was stuck in boredom.

"I'm pretty pumped to tell everybody the news we're getting married," Liam said to no one and everyone as Harry put all his attention in driving, controlling the rover like a professional. 

Zayn, on the other hand, nodded. "Me too, babe. I'm just praying that our parents will give their blessings, but I'm sure everything will go well."

Louis glanced at him as he itched his left cheek. He didn't appear nervewrecked, but Louis knew in his gut that he was scared as hell. Zayn was my best friend and he knew almost every little thing and secret about him. Even though he claimed to not give a care about what hisbparents thought, he still wished for them to accept his decision. 

After all, Liam was her dream guy, the one he always wanted to be with. 

Just like him with his crush on Harry.

He inhaled sharply and watched Liam tune the radio, searching for a good station. When he was positive enough to make a clear cut choice, the radio station played an old throwback to one of Louis' favourite songs. Your Body Is A Wonderland by John Mayer.

And that hurt more than a lot.

Once the song came to an end, Louis brushed a steady hand through his pocket, as it turned out, Zayn knocked out next to me and Liam did, as well. 

They were really meant for each other. One thing they had in common was their strong love for sleep.

Then, out of the blue, Louis caught Harry peering at the rearview mirror. He didn't notice that Louis had found out since Harry kept his eyes held on him. When he coughed, Harry rotated his head and continued concentrating on driving. He didn't mention any word, nor did a laugh escape his lips. 

That was intense.

More than anything in the world, Louis wanted to know what he was thinking and he suddenly wished that he had the power to read minds. 

Zayn was right. They both changed. After three years of not seeing each other, this was new for them. Being around each other again just felt like two puzzle pieces coming together. 

At least, it did for Louis.


End file.
